


todas mis estrellas

by poemygod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: It was supposed to just be a quiet day on the D'Qar Resistance base. The First Order always had a way of ruining things.





	todas mis estrellas

**and for the rest of my life**

It was never a quiet day for the Resistance. Poe was planning out a day for just him and Jess. No training, no sparring. Just a nice day. A familiar alarm sounded through the base, his head snapping up. "We've got enemies incoming..."   

"I guess we'll have to take a raincheck," Jess said with a small smile, moving out of the refresher and grabbing a towel holding it back for him. “Do you want me in the air? Or are we pretending I'm still in trouble?"   

He stepped into the spray to rinse himself off quickly, grabbing the towel from her and scrubbing at his face and hair. "In the air. Who knows what’s going on. Besides, the tribunal gave you clearance. As far as I'm concerned, you're ungrounded." Hurrying back into his room, he pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt before grabbing a dirty orange flight suit and pulling it on. "We gotta go."   

Luckily Jess had been wearing her flight suit when she'd come back to his room, so she had something to scramble into. "We really ought to talk about me leaving an outfit or two in your closet," Jess chuckled, trying not to feel nervous as she borrowed a pair of socks from his drawer, her little feet looking completely lost in his large socks as she tugged on her shoes. Tying her wet hair into two knots, she waited for him to be ready before opening the door.   

"After you, Commander, sir."   

"Just move in." He mumbled as he tugged on his boots, looking up at her and slicking his dark curls back off of his forehead. People were already running by and he took her hand, sprinting down the corridors towards the hangar. BeeBee-Ate came rolling over after them, other pilots scrambling to get to their ships. Once in the hangar, he let go of her hand, but only to start giving out orders.   

"All squadrons in the air. On my command. Black leading out. Red, Blue, and Gold following. Let's go people!"   

Jess gave his hand a squeeze and felt his fingers slip away.  He was so handsome when he was in charge of everyone.  Well, he was always handsome. But now was her time to prove she could be a good soldier even if she was desperately in love with him.   

She smiled at him, and resisted the urge to press a kiss to his cheek, before saluting and sprinting off toward her bird.   

"Are-Nine, come on get your circuits in gear, Dameron wants us in the air now.” She took the rungs to her cockpit two at a time, and slid into her seat, waiting for orders.   

Running over to Black One, BeeBee was already in the socket, uploading flight plans and schematics while he hauled himself up into the cockpit. Canopy closing, he shoved on his helmet and strapped in, comm link going live.   

"Alright. No visuals so far. HUD has a few unfirendlies on the western side of the base. Could be recon ships, but we don't want them getting any info or getting out of here." Starting up the ship, he pushed the thrusters forward to take off, flipping the stabilizers and keeping his eyes on the sky.   

"Black team, follow my lead. Red squadron take a northern route and Blue take to the south. After that, we take this battle out of the atmosphere."   

"Copy that, Black Leader," Jess responded at her turn, after Snap but before Kare. She finished her pre-flight check and took her bird into the air, following in formation, and scanning her equipment for readings.   

"Welcome back, Black Three," Kare's voice teased over the comm. Jess smiled at the words and shook her head, determined to behave herself and not engage in the friendly banter.   

"Good to have the team back together." Poe smiled to himself, easing the thrust forward until they were all in formation and moving out. Steadily, they approached the signal, but as they got closer the TIE's took to the sky, heading for the atmosphere.   

"We need to be careful. Follow but with caution. Red and Blue, we're headed to open space."   

"Black Leader, can you tell if they're transmitting?" Jess's instruments weren't picking up anything, but she'd been grounded so long, she couldn't tell if maybe something wasn't calibrated right.  If there was a destroyer on the other side of atmo, they were in serious trouble. And if this was just a recon mission, they couldn't afford for information about the base to get back to the First Order.   

"Not getting any signals, Black Three. Let's go up for a look. On my lead. Black two and three follow. Four you're our cover. Other squadrons cover as well." He pushed the thrust hard to break atmosphere, cursing under his breath as the darkness lit up.   

"Buddy! Full shield people! We've got company." Trying to take a quick count, there were at least twenty TIE's inbound to their position, the other two joining their ranks.   

"Shit," Jess cursed under her breath following him up, she flipped the switches to bring her shields up. "Rules of engagement, Commander? Are we waiting to see who blinks first?"   

She felt a wild panic filling her chest, but she trusted her skills and she trusted Poe.  "We'll be okay, Are-Nine, just...breathe..."   

Before he could even answer, a sea of green filled the space in front of them and he had to drop the nose of his ship to avoid the oncoming fire. "Engage! They're not playing by rules. Shoot to kill. All squads!"   

The foils of his ship opening, he flipped the trigger switch and pushed the thrusters to the max, rushing at the enemy ships. "Keep your eyes open people. This is gonna be a firefight."   

Everyone in Black Squadron had their job. Everyone had their role. Poe was brilliant, the best pilot in the Resistance. Maybe in the galaxy. But Jess? Jess was ruthless in a dogfight. She always knew where her enemy was going before he got there. And what she lacked in Poe's innate grace, she more than made up for in cleverness and aggression. 

"Snap, port now!" Jess yelled at her friend firing a shot so close to his nose it nearly scorched him, but sizzling a TIE just as its target lock had claimed him. "You can buy me dinner later. Move your ass, old man."   

"No one's buying you dinner but me, Pava." Poe joked, rolling his ship as he cut the thrust and looped between a set of TIE's, causing them to crash into one another.   

"We're blocking their transmittors. No info out, not even coordinates. They can't call for backup. Make sure no one gets away or we're dead in the air." Thumb pressing on the trigger, he shot down another two as he came around on the side of Karé. "Jess, you got one on your tail."   

"Not for long," Jess called back, rolling hard end over end, a move that was better suited to a TIE than an X-wing. But she never ran. It wasn't in her. You had to face the thing that was chasing you even if it might.   

"Fuck!" Jess cursed as a burst of light screamed across her left wing barely missing her. "My turn you pile of..." Whatever she said next was cut off by the sound of her cannons and the explosion of the TIE. Jess saw one ship breaking formation. "Dameron, we've got a runner at your three o'clock."   

"God.. " He muttered, feeling his heart jump into his throat at the close call. "I'm on it."   

Breaking off from the group, he could hear the alarms for an enemy lock going off, but nothing was on his HUD. A tight corkscrew maneuver and he had circled the TIE back into play, firing off a proton torpedo and catching sight of the explosion in his peripherals as he moved to rejoin the group.   

"There's still too many. Snap, Jess. You've got at least five following you. Break away!"   

"But what about..." Jess started to argue, feeling like she would be leaving him open if she did as she was told. "You promised, Pava," she whispered under her breath.  She promised to follow orders, just like always. She couldn't let her love for him cloud her judgment. Jess shifted hard to starboard, and lifted her ship even higher from the pack.   

"Follow me, assholes," Jess murmured, threading the needle through the tightly packed group, hoping to cause at least one minor collision.   

Following her flight path with his eyes, he was able to pick off one of the ships that banked too hard to follow her. Two more slammed into their own oncoming and Poe's eyes jumped back to Snap, Karé taking out one that was on his tail.   

That left one more... His heart pounded as he rolled away from the group, going after Jess and leaving him exposed. It didn't matter to him; he could easily outfly most TIE pilots. Catching sight of the straggler, he heard an enemy lock, but ignored it, taking out the one that had followed her. "Someone get a count. What are we to?"   

"Thirteen, Poe," Snap answered, firing on the TIE that had locked on Poe.  "Make that Fourteen...." 

Jess was gasping as she spun her ship back around just in time to see Poe blast her tail out of the sky, she tried to get a lock on the ship behind Poe, but couldn't, and was struggling with her controls when Snap managed to explode the enemy ship. 

"Thank you, boys," Jess pulled herself back down toward the group.  "Six left then?" She could see mini-skirmishes dotting against the sky, shooting forward to help Kare who seemed to have three of them on her own. She heard the lock half a second too late, and felt the impact against the tail end of her ship. It sent her spinning hard, as she struggled not to get caught in D'Qar's gravity. The last thing she needed was to crash.   

"Let's help our teammates out." He pulled back around, eyes falling to Karé's tails and shooting one down, Snap getting the other as Karé spun away. He heard the impact, head turning quickly to where Jess had been, full-blown panic erupting in his chest.   

"JESSIKA!" His voice was laced with anxiety, as he spun around, shooting down the TIE that had shot her and taking off towards her, closing the foils to gain speed, even if it meant not having use of his guns. 

"Jessika Pava, you better pull out of this because when we get back on the ground I'm going to kiss you harder than I ever have in front of everyone. You're going to marry me, do you hear me? Marry me. I've got the ring and everything. And I just need you to say yes right now. I need you to pull out of this and I need you to say yes to me. Tell me you're going to marry me."   

She must've hit her head. She had hit her head. Or the TIE had actually taken out her life support and now she was hallucinating.  Or...maybe she'd died. That was definitely it. She'd died, and this was heaven, and in heaven you heard the most perfect voice ever say things that it would never really say to you if you were still alive.  His words shocked her, causing her hands to falter on the controls just a moment.     

"Yes!" she gasped out the word, because if she crashed, she wanted him to know that of course, obviously, always, she loved him.  But, she wasn't going to crash.  She was definitely going to live.  Because she was one hell of a motherfucking pilot.  And also, she was going to marry him.  She brought the nose of her plane up, pulling herself out of her fall.  The X-wing was injured, and it wouldn't move as fast as normal, but she'd be able to adjust.   

"You really want to marry me?" she asked, unable to stop the happy tears that had filled her dark eyes.   

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he heard her voice and he let out a long gasp of air, turning until he was side by side with her. There were only two TIE's left at this point and the rest of the Squadrons seemed to have it covered. Nothing was reading on the HUD and he could feel his heart racing in his chest for an entirely different reason. She'd said yes. 

"Of course I really want to marry you. Get your ass back to base so I can kiss you." He was smiling like a fool as they flew back over to the group, laughter over the comms as he felt a flush rise on his cheeks. The last TIE had been gunned down, no stragglers incoming, and all he wanted to do was get on the ground.   

"All groups. Let's go home."   

"Copy that, sir," Jess covered her face with her hand, unable to stop the flow of happy tears that were spilling down her face.  She was thankful for the privacy of her cockpit, so he wouldn't be forced to deal with these first girlie moments of overwhelming emotion.     

Black Three limped home slowly, but Jess pushed the stick forward, landing just behind Black One.  She sat in her cockpit a moment while a ladder was pushed up to her bird before popping the canopy. She tossed her helmet off before climbing out, sliding down the last few rungs, eager to find her... fiancee.   

His heartbeat was erratic, but he took slow breaths to try and calm himself. He'd wanted to ask when they went to Yavin, but if life with Jess had taught him anything, life was too precious to wait around for things. Once he'd landed, he pulled off his helmet, setting it in the seat and didn't bother waiting for the ladder. Jumping from the cockpit, he ducked around the ship quickly, knowing that Snap and Karé were landing, but he had a singular focus.   

Catching sight of her, he took off at a run, a smile over his face. "Jess!" He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up in his arms and hand tangling at the back of her neck as he kissed her hard.   

Some kisses are perfect.  Some kisses are moments of stolen time, borrowed from a universe beyond our own where every day is warm and the breeze is always kind, and nothing bad has every happened.  Some kisses convey love; others lust, while some kisses are a promise.   

 This kiss?   

It left them all behind.  She kissed like she was drowning, like he was her life raft.  Like she'd been waiting her whole life for this one perfect moment. And she kissed him, and kissed him, like there was no other point to living except to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body leaning into his. She kissed him.   

He held her to him, feeling the rest of the world disappear as she kissed him back. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than this. Being with her had given him new meaning in his life. A purpose for living; a reason for his fight.   

He wanted to spend every day, every moment, every life altering experience with her. Never in his life had he loved someone more and he knew that he'd never love anyone else. Why not start their lives together now? It wasn't worth waiting anymore. Lips moving with hers, he smiled against her lips and leaned back just enough to look down at her.   

"It's still a yes, right?"   

Jess nodded, her eyes meeting his and holding.  "Abso-fucking-lutely, yes," Jessika smiled so brightly her cheeks started to hurt.   

"I never thought you'd… and I can barely believe it… but I'm so damn happy, and, yes, Poe Dameron, I want to be your wife."     

Beaming down at her, he smoothed his fingers over the back of her neck, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you so damn much. I need you in my life until my final breath. I want you to be mine. Forever and always."   

Sliding her arms around him, she curled into him, unwilling to have any space between their bodies just now. "I'm gonna marry you," she murmured happily, nuzzling his chest. There were tears in her eyes again and she had to blink to try and get rid of them.     

She wasn't sure if there was actually enough room in her little body for the amount of love and happiness she felt.  Tilting her head up, she looked at him. "You're my person, you know? The other part of me. And I... I couldn't be a whole person without you. I'd just be a shadow of myself, never feeling anything deeply.  You're my whole heart. Can I marry you right now?" she grinned and pressed a kiss to his chest.  "Because I would."   

Chuckling, he shook his head and bent to press a kiss to her forehead. Reaching up to cup her face, he smoothed his thumbs over her cheekbones, wiping away the tears that were falling. "Snap might murder me if we did that." He muttered, catching a few glances from other squad members, but not caring. He only wanted to hold her in his arms for the rest of his life.   

"I don't want to waste anymore time where you aren't mine, Jess. I have a ring..." He reached into the pocket of his flight suit, pulling free a small box and chewing at his lip as he stepped back a little. 

"Dad used to call mom his moon. She was always watching over us, drawing us in. You're that for me, except so much more. You're my moon, my sun, and all my stars. I think she would have loved you and be honored for you to wear her ring. So," He took a breath and bent on one knee, taking her hand in his as he opened the box and held it up for her. "I know you already said yes, but let's make it official. Marry me, Jessika Pava."   

"Poe..." Jess gasped, her breath completely stolen by the gorgeous ring, it looked so delicate and perfect, exactly the kind of ring she would've dreamed about if she'd ever given any thought to an engagement ring.  Never in her whole life did she think she'd be in a moment like this. She didn't consider herself the kind of woman who inspired love or devotion.  But here she was, and there he was… on his knee in front of her. 

She held out her hand to him, and nodded, feeling the eyes of every pilot in every Squadron watching them, but she didn't care. She only cared about him.  "I'm going to marry you," Jess assured him. "Yes. Yes. I will keep saying yes to you, always. I love you, Poe."   

Pulling the ring from the box, he slipped the band over her finger and leaned forward to press a kiss to her hand. "I love you so much." He breathed against her skin, standing and pulling her back to him, dipping her into a deep kiss. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment for him, completely lost in the fact that she was going to be his wife. They were going to get married and that was all that mattered to him.   

The ring fit perfectly, and Jess took a rather girlie moment to admire the way it looked on her hand.  When he dipped her back, she smiled against his mouth, beaming into his kiss. "Mmm..." she gasped, losing her fingers in his hair as she kissed him.  She could hear Snap cheering, and others joining in.   

There was a sound of celebration, beyond just the usual happiness of winning the day. Keeping her eyes closed, Jessika brushed her nose against his, really just living in this moment.   

"So, this means you're okay with me putting a spare flight suit in your room, huh?" Jess teased.   

Chuckling, he felt himself flush at the cheers, pulling her back up and smiling as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I did tell you to move in before we left. I think that's kinda the plan." Cupping her face, he just wanted to live in this moment, but a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he had to turn to look up at Snap before he was yanked away in a tight hug.   

Letting go of Poe would never be easy, but it got a bit easier knowing he'd be returned to her.  She was passed from friendly arms to friendly arms, suffering far more hugs than she would usually endure. Everyone was so happy, but no one was happier than she was.   

The bone crushing hug from Snap was all he really needed, not expecting the amount of people to come up to him, offering their congratulations. All he wanted to do was get back to having Jess in his arms.   

She was relatively certain she'd hugged every single person on base... except Leia, which was a terrifying thought in and of itself. Jess hoped the General would be happy for them, approve of her.  Finally tugging free of a weeping nurse, Jess found her way back to Poe, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  "Is it time for the bride and groom to be alone yet?" she asked with a bashful smile.   

He'd had more than one nurse come up to him, tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure if it was sadness or happiness. Breaking away from a tight handshake with Major Emmat, he turned at the tap and smiled down at Jess. "I think we're going to have to make an escape."   

"You want me to pretend to faint? Or just start blasting?" Jess grinned up at him, putting her hand against his chest, the perfect circle glinting back at her like moonlight.   

Smiling, he took her other hand in his and started walking towards the hangar. When people approached, he waved and kept walking, just needing a moment to get away from everyone else and be with just her.   

It was easy enough to follow him, to slip readily into the rhythm of his strides.  She wrapped her arms around his, holding herself closer to his side.  "You know, at first I was mad at the First Order for attacking in the middle of our day together... but now I feel like I should send them a thank you note.... or a fruit basket?"   

"I don't know if I'd go that far?" He teased, looking down at her with a grin as he got them away from the rest of the Resistance members and into the corridors leading back to his room. "Is it bad I was worried you'd say no?" Looking at her a bit sheepishly, he pressed his hand to the pad, opening the door and escaping into his room away from the well wishers.   

"Poe..." she followed him into their room and took his hand as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "In what universe could I say no to you?" She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the knuckles. "I didn't think you'd ever want to marry me."   

"Why would you think that?" He frowned, settling on his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her middle. Leaning forward, he rest his head against her stomach and let out a breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   

"I know that, baby," Jess whispered, wrapping her arms around him and letting her cheek rest against the top of his head. "I just... I thought you'd get freaked out by the idea of making this official. I guess I thought you'd just want to be together forever and still call it fraternizing...." Jess blushed as she held him.   

"I'd considered it." He muttered, burying his face into her and smiling, fingers smoothing over her lower back. "We talked about my parents once and I've been thinking since then. They got married in the middle of a war and my dad loved my mom more than life itself. He taught me that when you commit to something, you give it all you have."   

Letting out a breath, he leaned back to look up at her. "I'm committing to us. For the rest of our lives."   

"Poe..." Jess smiled, and the smile was audible in her voice, a note of music that rang through the single syllable of his name.  She looked down at him, and she felt something deeper than affection pass between them as their eyes met.   

"No words could make me more yours than I am in this moment," she whispered. "We'll have our ceremony, I'm pretty sure Kare's been keeping a scrapbook since we started dating.  And we'll do it... this... right.  But the promise isn't more because it's made in front of a bunch of people. In my heart, I'm your wife," Jess whispered, looking down at her ring.   

"And I promise to love you, to listen to you even when you are wrong, to tell you when you're wrong, but let you figure it out for yourself.  I promise to hold you when you're tired, be strong for you when you are weak, and to never hide the parts of myself that I'm ashamed of... because you are the keeper of my virtues, and the one who will kiss my bruises and help me learn to be strong again. I promise to cherish you, from this breath until my lungs cannot draw another.  I love you, Poe Dameron."   

He watched her in adoration, fingers moving over her back as he listened. Everything she said, he felt tenfold. Never had he been good at showing it, telling those he loved what they meant to him. Closing his eyes, he buried his face back into her body again and squeezed even tighter. This was so much more than he could have imagined.   

"I love you... I love you so much." He mumbled over and over, feeling the prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. His entire life had been leading to this it seemed and all he wanted now was to live every moment with the woman he loved.  
  


**I’ll spend every moment with you**

**Author's Note:**

> this was a collaborative effort with my RP partner. gif was created by me, please do not take.


End file.
